Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Ultra Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Broly= I'm gonna surpass my father. ~Trunks Summary Thanks to the power of PIS, Trunks is now strong enough to fight Immortal Zamasu and Super Saiyan Rosè Black, putting a better fight than Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku. Powers and Pis Tier: 3-C | 3-B | At least 3-B, likely higher | 3-A | At least High 3-A | Low 2-C, possibly higher | At least''' 2-C''' | At least''' 2-C', likely '''2-B' | ' 2-A' Name: Trunks, Future Trunks/Mirai Trunks, Inconsistent Trunks Origin: Dragon Ball Super Episode 57 Gender: Male Age: Over 21 years old Classification: Human/Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Hybrid, Martial Artist, Member of the Capsule Corps from an alternate future Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled swordsman and martial artist, ki manipulation, can enhance his physical stats with Ki, can sense the Ki/life energy of others, limited energy manipulation, energy blasts, true flight, can produce afterimages with his speed, Zenkai (His power increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries), can transform into a Super Saiya-pis to increase his powers drastically, can bulge up his muscles and power up even further albeit at the expense of his speed, possible limited resistance to soul attacks and mind control via power-scaling, resurrection, immunity to petrification, immunity to Hax, BFR and Time-Space, Energy Reflection and Projection with sword, his sword can also can bypass every durability and block every attacks, can rip through dimensions, can destroy the powerscaling of the verse, can easily copy the strongest moves of anyone around him, his sword can also BFR (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Immortality, Space-Time-Plot-Fate-Casuality-Acausality Manipulation and Reality Warping in higher forms) Attack Potency: Galaxy level+ '''(Stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) | '''Multi-Galaxy level+ (Easily soloed the GT verse) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+, likely higher | Universe level (Pierced through Immortal Zamasu and damaged Black with a simple kick) | At least Large Universe level (Can defeat Black, Champa, Beerus, Whis, Vados and Dainshinkan at this point) | Universe level+, possibly higher (Above Zen’ō guards) | At least Multi-Universe level (Vastly stronger than Zen’ō) | At least''' Multi-Universe level+', likely '''Multiverse level' | Multiverse level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ (Much, Much faster than Namek Saga Goku) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Zamasu and Black, who toyed with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) | At least '''Massively FTL+ '| At least '''Massively FTL+, possibly higher | Infinite Speed | At least Infinite Speed, likely Immeasurable '''| '''Beyond Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Y (Lifted Frieza Supernova with a single finger) to Galactic | Multi-Galactic to Universal | Infinite, likely Immeasurable '''| '''Beyond Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic+ '''| Multi-Galactic+''' | At least Multi-Galactic+, likely higher | Universal | At least High Universal | Universal+, possibly higher | At least Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal+, likely Multiversal '''| '''Multiversal+ Durability: Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level+ '''| At least Multi-Galaxy level+', likely higher' |''' Universe level '(Survived a dark kamehameha from Black) | At least '''Large Universe level '| Universe level+ |''' '''At least Multi-Universe level+ | Likely '''Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ (Plot Armor makes him very hard to kill) Stamina: High | Extremely high | At least Extremely high | Limitless for the other forms by powerscaling from Broly Range: Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic+, likely higher | Universal | Large Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal | Multiverse+ | Beyond Multiverse+ Standard Equipment: Capsule Corporation Jacket, Sword (Unknown origin, likely forged by advanced PIS), various capsules for miniaturized goods (including his Time Machine and very existing objects) and infinite's future gas granade's Intelligence: High | Very High | At least Very High | Genius by powerscaling from Vegeta | SuperGenius | HyperGenius | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient, possibly Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * SSJ Transformations: Trunks can transform to SSJ1, and later to USSJ and a higher form of USSJ, which increases his strength and power but at the expense of his speed. Most recently, he can turn into a SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, SSG and SSB. * Burning Attack: Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. * Shining Sword Attack: A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. * Super Buster Cannon: The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. * Masenko: Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly and used individually against Black in the ruined future Earth. * Heat Dome Attack: Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. * Galick Gun: Trunks bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Final Flash: Trunks conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. * Scatter Shot: Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. * Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo): One of Trunks's most powerful, which drills through nearly everything and every being. * Solar Kamehameha: Trunks's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Cell. He now gains a far far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Trunks's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. * Destructo Disc: Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. * Chain Destructo Disc Barrage: A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc. * Dodonpa (Dodon Ray): Trunks can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. * Kikoho (Tri Beam): Trunks unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. * Full Power Death Beam: '''Trunks extends his right arm and fires a giant, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent, however Trunks hates to use this move because Cell killed him with that move. * '''Death Ball/Supernova: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy multiple planets. Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Ultra Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Super Saiyan 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Super Saiyan Broly Others Notable Victories: * Zamasu and Black * Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super verses * Ultimate Maxi Fusion *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Badasses Category:PIS users Category:From the Future Category:So Future It Hurts Category:Swordsman Category:Grenade Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Beyond Logic Category:Time Travelers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Ki Users Category:Flight Category:Wanked Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fate Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Acausal